Gokuhoe
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: Ivanhoe DBZ style *FINISHED*
1. part 1

Gokuhoe part 1  
Author's note: This is a ripoff of Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott. It's about a knight and his childhood love. This story also stars Robin Hood, Prince John, a young jewess Rebecca, her father Issac of York, King Richard, the merry men (not in tights), Bois Gilbert, Maurice De Bracy, Cedric, and his servant Gurth. This is diffrent but still the same plot. Because if I wrote it word for word that would be playgreising.  
Stars of the Show  
Goku-Ivanhoe Gohan (Goku's grandfather)-Cedric  
Chichi-Princees Rowena Bulma-Rebecca  
Mater Roshi-Prince John Mr.Briefs-Issac of York  
Ox king-King Richard(Hey who cares if he's Chichi father in the series)  
Yamacha-Maurice De Bracy Veggitta-Bois Gilbert  
Krillen-Robin Hood(so what if he's short) Picollo-Gurth  
everyone else-the merrymen/women  
****Now on with the show****  
_______________________________________________________  
Chapter 1  
The year was 1192, the setting England. The problem (I mean isn't it obivous I mean come on. It has Prince Roshi and Krillien Hood are in it) also the people of England feared for the rightful king King Oxichard the Lion-hearted safety. They also feared for their money since Prince Roshi was taxing them all way to much to buy him some more dity magazines. Anyways two Norman fighters where returning home from the crusades. The fighters' names where Yamcharice De Bracy and Veggittaois Gilbert. They where heading to Ashby to prove their um their ki skills. But the road wasn't safe for Krillen Hood and his band of merry men and women. The riders eventually came across a lone robed figure carring a bo staff.  
"You," yelled Veggittaois. "Where is a castle where we can rest and get a decent meal?"  
"Of course," said the robed figure. "The castle of Sonhood home of Gohandric. I am going that way myself I will gladly show you the way."  
"Gohandreic?" muttered Yamcharice. "He hates us all. He being a Saxxon won't welcome us Normans in his castle."  
"We aren't asking," snarled Veggittaois. "We have a right to lodge where we so please be they Norman or Saxxon."  
"But then if don't use his manners it would arouse his temper. In front of his daughter the lovey Lady Chiena?"  
"Good Sirs," interuppted the palmer. "The Lady Chiena is not of his household blood. She is a distant relative a princess at that matter. But he loves her has if she where her own. If you offend her he will send you away."  
"I've heard that he even sent his son away. What was his name oh yes Gokuhoe. All because he fell in love with the lady. He then disinherited him for going on the crusades."  
"He is one man we do not wish to toy with," said Veggittois. "We must show him respect and of course honor. At Sonhood that is."  
While the palmer leading them knew every turn every twist. Has well considering he lived there all his life. But he couldn't even detect the band of merry men and women lead by their leader Krillein Hood. But no attack came.   
Has Krillein gasped to his friend Tein Tuck, "Good Kami that's Gokuhoe leading the travellers. Kami be praised he didn't meet the same fate our beloved King Oxichard."  
"But why is he dressed like a palmer," observed 18 his second in command.  
"Indeed," said Tein. "Also why is he showing those knights of Norman blood to his Saxxon father's castle? To the man who considers him dead? Do you think he turned against us?"  
"I think not my friend," said Krillein. "He is too loyal a man for that and too brave a fighter. He nust be planning something. We might find out before the days that go by number too many."  
Chapter 2  
The moment Gokuhoe lead them out of the woods. He pointed to a grand castle surronded by a moat and a brick wall.  
"That is Sonhood," he said, "The home of Gohandreic the Saxxon."  
The moment the knights identified themselves the bridge was lowered. The Normans and thier party entered. A servant showed them into a hall. Where there was a table shaped like a "D" and another table on a step where both where set for the last meal of the day. Gohandreic and the Lady Chiena sat in the middle of the table on the step. He waited to start the evening meal has a servant came in annoucing the Norman's arrival. Requesting lodging and hospitality.  
Gohandreic snorted in digust. "Normans even though Veggitios-Guilbert is a brave and clever fighter. Who proved himself in the crusades. Taking vows never to marry and vows of chilvary. He is a cruel and ignorant man. Ask for Yamcha De Bracy he is just a dog. Doing his cannal master's Prince Johnshi bidding. Still it's only one night and we can't deny hospitality to anyone Norman or Saxxon. Invite them in to join us for dinner they are welcome here."  
The knights approached Gohandreic and the Lady Chiena. While the palmer and the servants sat with the other servants at the lower table. Gohandreic rose and greeted his guests. Waving them to sit on his left. Where has the Lady Chiena sat on his right. Yamcha was so captivated by her he wouldn't tear his eyes away. But Princess Chiena was not impressed with a Norman's admiring looks she glared until he lowered his eyes.  
Gohandreic seeing this snapped at Yamcha,"Sir knight a Saxxon Princess does not welcome the attentions of a Norman knight. For his ansectors-"  
"Veggittaois interrupted angirly, "we have been dying and fighting in the Holy Lands in the name of England. Can we not pay a compliment to an Lady of England."  
Yamcha tried to apoligize for his fellow knights words. "Good sir I mean no offense to the Lady Chiena and I beg her forgivness for starring. For I have never seen a woman of such grace and beauty. My you accept my appolgy for I will escort you to the tournement in Ashby."  
"I have no need of an escort in my own land. Besides we might not even go it's just a barberious way for Norman's to show off and pratice war."  
"Sir knight," said Lady Chiena. "I accept your apology but instead of compliments I would prefer news of the war in the Holy Land." What she wanted to hear most of was news Of Gokuhoe. But she couldn't say outloud because no one was aloud to mention his name.  
But before one of the knights could tell her news. A servant walked in saying a stranger was at the gate begging for hospitality for the night.  
"Bring him in then," said Gohandreic. "With this storm brewing no man desreves to spend the night outside."  
Minutes later an old and tall man walked in. "My name is Briefs of York," he said bowing and removing his cap.  
The Lord of Sonhood invited him to join them at the lower tables. But no servant moved for the old Jew. Then the palmer stood up saying, "Take my seat old man my clothes have dried and I have eaten. You however need food and to dry your clothes."  
Then the palmer strolled toward the high table. Veggitaois was praising his men when he was interrupted by Chiena.  
"But yor men where unable to take back the Holy Land now where they," she tainted. "Your men wheren't alone I believe where not King Oxichard and his men there also?"  
"They where second best," he snarled.  
"They where second to none," taunted a nearby voice. All eyes turned to the palmer. "I repeat sir fighters Oxichards men where second to none. Think back Sir Veggittaois to the tournement at Acre during a break in the war. Did not the king and five of his Saxxon fighters compete with six of your Norman fighters. Among those Yamcha and yourself do you not remember how it turned out?"  
While Yamcha's head hung in embrassment and shame. Veggittaois snarled with rage. He lunged out of his seat drawing his sword. Then suddenly he relized this wasn't the time or place to start a fight.  
Gohandreic was delighted to hear of a Saxxon victory over Norman pigs. "Tell me good palmer the name's of the noble Saxxon fighters." The palmer named five but left out the sixth. "And the sixth," shouted the palmer eagerly.  
"A young fighterI don't rember his name I am afraid."  
"I doubt that your memory has suddenly left you this quickly," snarled Veggittaois. "I'll tell you Gohandreic for despite his youth he was well known for his battle skills. The only reason he defeated me was because my horse lost his footing. If he where here or at the tournement I'd gladly challenge Gokuhoe right now."  
Gohandreic gasped but said nothing.  
"Yes," said the palmer. "His name was Gokuhoe the young knight was wounded and stayed behind when Oxichard left. But he fell into the hands of some of your friends sir fighters who didn't treat him too kindly. He has probaly recovered and is on his way home now has we speak. When he arrives he will must certainly accept your challenge."  
"If he refuses I'll renounce him has a coward," snarled Veggittaois.  
"That is not going to be necessary," snapped Chiena jumping to her feet. "I agree with the holy man in our presents Gokuhoe is one of the bravest fighters in England. I've known him since we where children. If he where not wounded he would defend the Saxxon honor of England at the tournement."  
"Sir knight," said Gohandreic. "If you still need assurance of a Saxxon's true honor I give you mine. For the honor of Gohandreic will stand behind the honor of his son Gokuhoe (let's all sing praises)!"  
Chapter 3  
After dinner was thourgh Gohandreic's servants lead their guests to their rooms for the night. While they where being lead away the palmer heard Veggittaois tell his men.  
"When Briefs leaves in the morning follow behind him. THen take him to my castle. We'll rob him and get ransom form him. His friends will pay well for his release."  
The palmer pretending not to have heard has he was escorted by Picolurth a servant for many years. After he lay in a straw mat he waited till everyone else was asleep. Then he snuck out of his room then entered Briefs. The old man was resting uneasily. When he was nodged by the palmer's bo staff. Then Briefs eyes went wide in panic.  
"Fear not Briefs," whispered the palmer. "I've come to warn you of Veggittaois. He means to rob you when you leave tommarrow and seize you. You must leave tonight and quickly to avoid troubule."  
Briefs tried to rise but fell to his knees in terror.  
"Come now there's no time for that. We must leave at once while everyone sleeps. I know all the forest paths I'll take you to safety."  
Briefs still suspicius. "Don't you dare betray me for I am a mercant of no value."  
"Why would? I have no need for money."  
"Then may the Lord God bless you for your kindess and mercy. But so many of England's nobles persucate my people has well has me and my daughter. For when we lend them money they refuse to pay us back. Even Prince Roshi deos this. But forgive me for my manners. You are right we must leave at once."  
"First to find a trustworthy man to unlock the gate." Then the palmer went toPicolurth' room. "Picolurth's come and open the gate so me and Briefs can leave."  
"No one leaves till the morning."  
The palmer lend over the bed and whispered something. Picolurth leaped out of bed bowed and rushed to the gate. Briefs who saw this was Curiuos. But fooloowed the palmer and Picolurth toward the gate.  
The palmer turned to Picolurth and said,"Bring Briefs mule and one of Gohandriecs stallions for me."  
Picolurth ran to the stable's and came back a few minutes later. When he returned the men mounted and left.  
"Kami be with you my Lord Gokuhoe," whispered Picolurth has he watched their fleeing backs. "I will join you at the tournment."  
"Come with me to my friend's home his name is Denderth. He will welcome you for repayment for your kindeness."  
"I don't repayment."  
"But you do need a sponsor and a gi do you not?"  
"How'd you know? After all I'm dressed has a holy man."  
"I appoligze but your words where not from the mouth of a holy man. My friend will supply your needs after the tournement you may repay him or return them."  
"But you know if I lose all my things will be given to the man that beats me."  
"I have faith you won't lose. I don't care about the gi or anything else. But your limbs and your life."  
"Thank you my friend."  
Chapter 4  
Neither poverty nor illness stopped the crowds from coming to the tournment. Distance definatly didn't keep the nobles or knights. This was to be a tournment that would go down in history. Because the most famous knights would fight and because the prince would crown the winner. Where the tournment would take place was a huge ampitheater it also had a special netting incase some of the fights got a little out of control. The audience would be seated according to their station and wealthy. In the center of the western side sat a rather tall long wooden box with a canopy. There sat Prince Roshi. He boldly eyed the ladies knowing that soon one would be crowned the Queen of beauty and would soon seat beside him. His eyes stopped dead on a blue-haired girl. She was clinging to Briefs of York as they walked to their seats. The young woman's attire had attracted the attention of many men watching.  
"Briefs of York my friend and banker," called Prince Roshi. "Who is that lovely lady on your arm?"  
"My daughter Bulbecca Your Grace," came the answer and a low bow.  
"Bring her here her beauty should be seen by all." Then to Gohandreic "My good Gohandreic Saxxon Lord. Move over and make room for my friend and his daughter."  
But he ignored him. So Yamcha drew a lance. But Gohandreic sliced it in half.  
"Good shot," shouted a voice in the trees.  
"Yeah alright," shouted severly others.  
Prince Roshi jerked his head in that direction of the voices his face red with embrassment and anger.The man who first called out was dressed in an orange and blue gi. Carrying a six foot bow with him. The men and women in the trees where dressed the same execpt a tall three eyed friar. They where all cheering.  
"That a way Krillien."  
"We will take Gohandreic's sword over Yamcha's lance anytime anyday," shouted 18. "Won't we."  
Then one of the prince's old friends and adivors Pilaf whispered "Stay calm your majesty answer in anger and the cheers will spread to the crowd and you will look the fool. I've heard of them they are Kriellin Hood and his merry men and women. They are loyal to your brother Oxichard. They want to embrss you in front of the crowd today and ruin it."  
The prince agreed sulking then he gave orders for the festiveties to begin. Trumpets sounded and silence followed the herald read the rules.  
" 1. Fall out of the ring you die. 2.Lose you die. 3.Assualt a lady you die. 4.Use tacky pick up lines you die. 5.Just plain perversion you die."  
"Um herald?" asked Pilaf. "What do numbers three thourgh five have to do with anything?"  
"Hey I don't write it I just say it. This is how the game will be done. The fighters must accept all challenges if not you die. THe fighters choose anyone they please by touching the weapons together. A touch with the blunt end courtesy match. A touch with pointed death match. However if you use a bop staff touch with the top i courtesy other side death. If you win five matches you will be crowned champion and you will crown the Queen of beauty for all the tournment."  
And thus the tournment began. Saxxon fighters lost to Norman fighters since there where mustly Saxxons inthe crowd they where disappointed. But known more then Gohandreic.  
"This is bad Lady Chiena, he said. "This is a bad day for England. "I s there no one who will defend the honor of the Saxxons. No one to defeat the Normans and the pig Veggitaois?" To prevent him from being crowned champion?"  
Just then a new knight appeared has trumpets blared annoucing him. A man appeared in a black gi appeared he wore a mask. He was announced the disinheried fighter. He saluted Prince Roshi. The way he carried himself pleased the crowd tremendously. He seemed to already know who he would fight.For he touched Veggittaois 's weapon with the bottom of his bo staff to fight to the death. Everyone gasped in disbelief. He had choosen three courtsey matches before this.  
Then Veggittaois mocked, "I hope you have confessed your sins for you will die today."  
I think not you should probaly get a fresh gi and armor. Has well has a new sword." Then the disinheirted fighter went to the circle to await the challenge to begin.  
After Veggittaois took his advice he waited. Has the disinheirted kight took on Yamcha and two others defeating them one by one. Has Yamcha returned to his spot Veggittaois walked up to him.  
"There's something about his technique that is familar. I get the feeling I've seen him before. Maybe I've even fought him before myself."  
"We will know soon enough."  
Veggittaois turned to face his challenger. The crowd fell silent most where for the courages disinheirted fighter but feared he would die. Then the prince gave the signal. The trupmets blared and the fighters circled eachother. They exchanged blows and kicks when the disinheirted fighter got the upper hand Prince John ordered them to be taken apart so that Veggittaois would surrive.  
"You may be champion now but just you wait. We will meet again."  
"Anytime anyplace Veggittaois."  
The officals requested he unmask himself. He refused since rules allowed this it could not be forced. The prince was angry that his favorite Norman was defeated. He raged inside himself about the whole ordeal. Then "Pilaf who is he do you know."  
"Maybe a knight from the crusades maybe King Oxichard."  
The prince paled Kami forbid he thought. Then he made a speech praising the fughter. He waited and recieved a bow. Then he told the fighter to crown the Queen of beauty. Then he placed the crown on the tip of the bo staff. The fighter didn't stop until he was in front of Lady Chiena. Gohandreics smile widened at this. A cheer went up has the fighter offered her the crown.  
"Long live Lady Chiena. Long live the Saxxon princess."  
The choice infuriated Roshi and his adivors but since they made the rules they couldn't go against them. So Roshi placed the crown on her head saying. "This crown is a symbol of your choice. You and your father will be my guests at an Ashbian banquet tonight."  
But Gohandreic poitly refused.  
"You will join me tonight won't you?" Roshi asked the disinheirted fighter.  
But he also refused the invation. Roshi was furios. "Then we will dine without our queen or champion." Thus ended the first day of the tournment.  
Chapter 5  
When the disinheartied fighter returned Picolurth was waiting.  
"My Lord your winnings have arrived today."  
"Yes Picolurth tell I demand payment instead. I'll see them in a minute after I cover my face with my cloak." Then he went outside to meet the ones that brought their masters belongings. "Tell your lords I command their bravery and skill. Instead of the winnings I require payment."  
"Each of our LOrds offer fifty pieces of silver."  
"I accept from four." Then to Veggittaois 's squiere. "Tell him I want no payment for our battle is not yet done."  
In the pavillion he handed Picolurth a few coins has payment for his loyalty. Then he sent him to Briefs giving him a back for the gi and weapons. He found the old man and his daughter staying with their friends. Picolurth counted out the payment. Then has he left the house "Good squire come here a moment."  
He turned to see Bulbecca coming towards him. She handed him a purse of a haundred coins. "Keep twenty for yourself and give eighty to our master. Go quickly back to our master."  
Picolurth thanked her then hurried thourgh the streets. Back to his master  
  
Chapter 6  
The crowd gathered early the next morning for day two of the tournament. All the fighters would either side with the disinhertied fighter or Veggittaois. When the spectaors arrived the prince escorted Lady Chiena to her seat. The knights were lined up facing one another each on one or the others side. Then the herald annoced the rules and weapons of the day. "The battle will end when the prince decides that too much blood has been spilled and he throws down his staff."  
The trumpets spounded and the fighters crashed into eachother. Dust rose around them so it was hard too see. When the dust seattled half the fighters were wounded or dead. Every other moment one side or the other seemed to be winning. This was now a display of blood and death.  
"Fight on warriors death is better then defeat," shouted Prince Roshi.  
The disinhertied fighter and Veggittaois tried finding eachother. But lesser fighters always got between them. Until only a few where left. The two companions where fighting when Yamcha and another fighter finished there oppentents at the same time charging from opposite sides. Seeing this the crowd cried out.  
"Look out sir fighter they come to the side of you."  
With this warning the disinhertied fighter easily evaded the blows of all three oppenents. The crowd clapped and appalauded his skill. But they feared he would die unless the prince stepped in. The crowd started to protest. But the prince refused.  
"This combat will not stop. This fighter refused to revile his name and face. He also refused my hospitality. He may have won in honor of the Saxxon but now it is the."  
He was interrupted by the crowd who had gasped. Has a powerfully built fighter appeared. He was covered from head to toe in yellow and blue. When Yamcha was about to swing his weapon the new fighter stepped in throwing him back. With the fight even he (let's call him the yellow fighter) flew off the field the crowd cheering. Veggittaois was on the ground feet tangled together.  
"Give up and admit defeat," said the disinhertied fighter. Standing over him.  
Then Prince Roshi threw down his staff. So his campion wouldn't be disgraced. Thus the combat was over.  
"I name the yellow fighter," shouted the prince.  
"But you highness," said Pilaf. "The fight was won by the disinhertied fighter."  
"Bring the yellow fighter before me."  
"I can't he has left."  
"Oh very well. I name the disinhertied fighter campion. Prepare to be crowned by the Queen of love and beauty."  
Chiena stepped from her throne has the fighter knelt unstaedily at her feet.  
"His head must be uncovered for him to be crowned."  
"No no," said a weak voice.  
But his head was uncovered any ways. Unruly hair was uncovered and it framed a man of tweenty five. Chiena gasped reconizing the man she loved. "I name you campion of the tournament. No one else is has worthy of it then you beloved," she whispered the last word softly.  
He pressed her hand to his lips then fell unconscious. Confusion was appearant among the crowd. But for Gohandriec the apperance of his son was a complete shock. He ran to Chiena's side has the marshall removed his armor.  
"Kami," he gasped holding Chiena. "The lance's tip is broken and embedded in Gokuhoe's side!"  
Chapter 7  
"Gokuhoe," cried Roshi. "His my brother's loyal Saxxon fighter. This could be trobule."  
"Perhaps not sir see his friends are carring him off the field," said Pilaf.  
"And the Lady Chiena," he said. "Where is she?"  
"Perhaps she has gone to grieve for the knight she loves," snarled Yamcha.  
"I have other plans for the beauty. Like make her a wife to a loyal Norman like you Yamcha. Well what do you think?"  
"I'd be eternal grateful."  
Then a servant came up handing him a letter.  
"This was deleveried from France."  
"France? That's were Oxichard is imperoisned!" Then he read the paper.  
THE KING HAS  
ESCAPED BE WARNED.  
"The tournament must end immedatly. I must flee."  
"Stay calm," whispred Pilaf. "The people mustn't susecpt anything is wrong. We'll tell them you were called away and that the events are cancled."  
"NO they have heared the roar of the lion. The roar of King Oxichard the lion hearted, shaking thourgh the woods. Nothing in the world would give my nobles courage to stand behind me."  
"If only he had his own courage," muttered Pilaf to Yamcha. "But the moment he hears the name of Oxichard he goes from an insolent tyrant to a weakling."  
"Then we must keep his subjects loyal. The promise of riches and gold should do that. And we must see that the prince is crowned king soon. This must be done for our own good."  
"And your plans for Lady Chiena?"  
"I have been planning to marry her since I first saw her."  
"How will you get her to agree?"  
"Easy I have a plan. I'll follow them when they leave tonight. Then dressed has an outlaw I'll kidnap Chiena. Then I'll come back has a brave knight and carry her off to my castle. Then she'll be eager to marry me."  
"But you can't do it alone."  
"Veggittaois's men will help. Now I go off like a knight to win her hand and her heart."  
But he didn't hear Pilaf mutter," Like a knight HAhahahahahah. Like a tres damned fool."   
  
  



	2. part 2

Gokuhoe part 2  
Chapter 8  
The moment Gokuhoe lost consciousness in front of Chiena, many of the spectators rushed to aide him. When Picolurth reached the spot where he had fallen he was gone, leaving only blood on the dirt. Gohandric even though he was distressed at the sight of his wounded disinhertied son would not show the emotion to the gathers. Instead he motined a sevant forward.  
"Take Gokuhoe to my home and bring the best doctor to tend to him," Gohandric commanded.  
But the sevrvant did not find Gokuhoe anywhere. Instead he found Picolurth. Who in his rush to find his wounded master had not put the hood on his head. When the servant saw him, he recongized him has the one that had escaped. So the servant overpowered him and tied his hands.   
"You're going back to Gohandric," said the servant harshly.  
All they knew about Gokuhoe's diappeanrce was that four well dressed servants put him on a litter and carried him away. The two servants caught up with Gohandric five hours away from Ashby. When the party had stopped to rest. Even though Picolurth begged (which seems so unlike him) to be able to search for his wounded master Gohandric refused. For he felt that has long has Gokuhoe was begin cared for. Gohandric would return home without him. The group started again Picolurth and the other servant in the rear.   
Even though the road ahead was filled with bandits. Gohandric knew that Picolurth and the servants could protect him, Chiena, and her servants. Soon cries of help could be heard a distance off. So the group moved toward the sound seeing Briefs of York wrinnging his hands while his daughter Bulbecca was looking at a figure in a curtained litter that was resting on the ground.   
"Thank Kami you are here Lord Gohandric," stammered the old man. "Please escort us to the edge of the woods. You see we had six body guards and mules to escort us. But when we were warned by a man about a gang of thieves our guards ran off with our mules. I fear me, my daugher, and my sick friend will be attacked."  
"We should give them some servants and mules," said Chiena moved with pity.  
Just then Bulbecca moved from the litter to crouch by Chiena's feet.   
"Please my lady," she pleaded. "I ask of you to take us with you. I ask not for me or my father but our sick friend. For if we do not help him soon he will die."  
Chiena's heart was moved deeply by the woman at her feet. Sp she turned to her ward.  
"We should help these people, please let us take them with us."  
Gohandric permitted Briefs and his daughter to travel with them. Since he had never been able to deny Chiena anything. So some of his servants carried the litter and gave Bulbecca and Gohandric horses.  
Since Picolurth was ungaured he slipped away. He stayed near the forest hoping to hear of Gokuhoe's wear abouts.   
When the servant that had found Picolurth discovered that he was missing the attack came. By men in Lincon green clothing and helments.   
"For the rights of the poor!" shouted the men. Hoping to fool the travelers into thinking they were Saxons.  
Gohandric and his party were taken prisonor. Picolurth saw this and went to find help. But was blocked by another outlaw in Lincoln green but he wore no helment.   
"Who would take prisnors in my forest?" snapped the man.  
"Who are you?" snapped Picolurth.  
"I am Krillien Hood of Locksley, but my friends call me Krillien Hood. Would you be kind enough to tell me what happened?"  
"Your men were the ones that took the prisonars!"  
"My men? Let us see about see about this now. Wait here for my return."  
He only had to wait a few minutes.  
"Good man I followed them. They were not my men but I discovered where they were headed. They have no plan of harming the good people. But we dare not risk attacking now tould be foolish. Come we shall gather my band of Merry men and women and we will resuce them together."  
Then the two men moved through the forest. For the next three hours the men said nothing has they rode side by side. When they reached a giant willow tree four men and one blonda female jumped from the branches to welcome their leader. When they reached beyond the willow tree the rest of Krillien's friends gather around him. They listened has Krillien explained the events.   
"A group of outlaws has taken Gohandric's party prisnor. They are dressed like us."  
"In other words," snapped 18. "They mean to pin the blame on us!"  
"Perhaps! We must gather ourselves discuss a plan and attack! We will atack by morning it would be our greatest hope to resuce them. For now they do not intend to harm them. But they might change their minds."  
"I two offer my help," said a new voice.  
All heads turned to see a figure. When the figure stepped out of the shadows. They saw the figure of the black knight. The same one who had aided Gokhoe at the tournment.  
"We welcome you then Saxxon knight. For we welcome all those loyal to King Oxichard. But how did you come by us?"  
"Through Fiar Tien's kindness. On my way out of Ashby he gave me food and shelter in his abbey. I asked me to bring me into your prescenes, when he told me who his friends were. Every man, woman, and child has heard of yours and those of your companions deeds. We just arrived to join in the rescue."  
Chapter 9  
While Krillien and his men planed and prepared for the rescue. The outlaws were hearding the captives along the road. The two leaders road along in front talking quietly.   
"When will you act out the second part?" asked Veggittaois.   
"I changed my mind. I planed on rescueing Chiena has her knight in shining armor. But when we get to our destination I will confess to her. Then she will that it was my love for her that lead me to these actions."  
"I am taken with the little Jewish Bulbecca."   
"Her I would think you'd want the looks of her father's money not the looks of the maiden herself."  
"I will have both. After all we most pat Front back for use of his home."  
When the group reached their destination Gohandric recongized the castle. He turned toward the other captives.  
"That is the exact palase that was given to Gokuhoe by King Oxichard. but later Prince Roshi gave them to Front while he was away. These men aren't from our land! They are Normans!"  
When they reached the gates Gohandric was seperated from Chiena and Briefs from Bulbecca. They were also seperated from their servants. Gohandric was taken to an elobratly decorated room. There he was politly treated with respect and given large meals.   
Issac was thrown into a dungeon however. While he huddled on the ground in a corner, he looked around and saw shackles, chains, and bones from earlier prisoners. However in the middle was an iron grate under it was a fire-pit. After hours of praying the old man heard the hinghes open. Front and another man came in. The other man carried two baskets, while Front smirked wickedly at Briefs. Striking fear into the old man's heart.  
Front noddded to the other man. Who removed weights and a scale from a basket placing them before Briefs.  
"Briefs of York?!" snapped Front. "On this scaled shall you weigh out a thousand pounds of your money! Or you will face the most worst punishment you can imagine."  
"I do not have that amount of money not one of my people does!" gasped Briefs in surprise. "Please sir knight have pity. I am but a poor and helpless old man."  
"Poor and helpless you may be. But you are not poor. I warn you old man I will torture you long and it will be painful. Men richer then you have been tortured here. No one knew what became of them."  
Front then turned to his companion.  
"Throw the coals into the fire and get it started!" he snapped. "Then fan the flames until the coals are hot. Red hot that is." When the coals began to burn Front pointed at them. "See those Briefs pay me the gold or I will burn you. I will burn you alive!"  
"I don't have that amount of gold!"  
"Throw him onto the pit!"  
"No wait I will pay I will pay! But I must go to my country men for the money. I will ask them to borrow the amount."  
"You will not leave here. The gold must be here in this dungeon till you can be set free."  
"When it is delivered will you set me, my daughter, out sick friend, and Gohandric's party go?"  
"Their ransom has nothing to do with me," snarled Front. "That is up to the others of the castle. They will decide their fate not me."  
"If I can not leave then send my daughter Bulbecca to go retrieve the money."  
"Ah so Bulbecca is your daughter. But she can not leave for she belongs to Veggittaios now. She belongs to him like some sort of prize after the desturction of a city."  
"NO!" Shouted Briefs. "Do has you wish to me but spare my daughter form the hands of that dishonorable knight. He will bring harm to her."  
"DOG!" shouted an enraged Front. "YOU DARE TO MOCK THE BRAVE VEGGITAIOS! WHO IS A FINE KIGHT AND WOULD BRING PLEASURE TO ANY FEMALE!"  
"Do what you will to me then. Robber! Villian! Dog of a back race (if this brings offense to anyone I 'm sorry. I mean no disrespect to you if someone called your ansectors that)! You will get no money from me unlesss my daughter returns safely to me. She means more to me then my own blood even my own body!"  
"Then we shall throw your body and blood onto the fire's grate Briefs of York!"  
Chapter 10  
  
Lady Chiena was in her chambers, which happened to be the only ones suited for her. Afterall she was a Saxxon princess. She remained alone until Yamcharice entered, he was now dressed in the finery of a knight. He bowed then reached out an arm to guide her to a seat in the room.   
"I'd prefer to stand when I am in the prescence of my jailer!" she snapped.   
"The only jailer here is me for I am imprioned by your beauty."  
"I no you not sir, nor have you any right to speak to me in such a familar way. Has a matter of fact you have no right to speak to any lady in such a familar way. Especially when you have kidnapped them and are holding them against their will. The courteous of your tongue does not undo your unhonorable deed. I will never have anything to do with a man such has yourself."  
Yamcharice looked at the young woman he was confused that she had spat on his compliment. Most women love such words do they not (to tell ya the truth if a guy said that to me I'd be freakin out especially if he were holding me gainst my will. What about you other girls out there?). So he snapped back to his Norman arrogant ways.   
"Since my polite you do not welcome, I will speak more boldly. The only way you will leave this castle is has my bride!"  
"I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"  
"Do not be quick to judge me fair lady. I also would not keep the hope that your beloved Gokuhoe will be your knight in shining armor. For he is a prisonor here has well (I wonder if it ever accured to him that after our hero heals and they were still captured he could sneak into her room and............well you see where I'm takin this)."  
"YOU FILTHY SCUM YOU LIE!"  
"Oh no my fair maiden I recognized him has we brought him in in the litter. I am the only one who knows who he really is. However if I tell Front he is dead. You see our guest will stop at nothing to keep this place has his own. Shall I go to Front to prove my claims?"  
"No please I beg of you save Gokuhoe!"  
"Only if you agree to one thing. Well actually quite a few things."  
"What?"  
"Marry me and be my nightly pleasure."  
"WHAT?!"  
"You just think on my offer," he said smirking has he moved toward the door. "Oh and another thing if you don't you will forever be my prisonir and Gokuhoe and Gohandric will die."  
Then laughing he left the room closing the door just has a vauleable vase flew through the air hititng the spot where he had been standing moments before. Then Chiena threw herself onto the bed weeping.  
Yamacharice stood outside the door pacing. 'I can no longer bear the pain I have caused this lovely maiden,' he thought. 'I wish my heart was has cold has that of Front's and Veggitaios. How shall I go on without losing face ( :P)?'  
Meanwhile Bulbecca had been taken to a room in a high tower. She had inspected the room for a way out. But the only other way out was the window which only lead to a parapet or balcony outside the turret. Bulbecca was strong willed and couregous woman. But she trembled when the door opened and Veggittaios walked in. When he just stood there silently she guessed at what he wanted. So she removed her braclets and necklace.   
"Take these and be merciful to me and my companions of whom you have taken prisnor along with me."  
"These jewels do not sparkle has blue has your eyes. Your eyes sprakle more then all the jewels in the world and gold of your father. The only thing that will pay your ransom is your love (wow they have lots of men in here with strange concepts of getting a gal to love em don't they?)"  
"You are no outlaw then!" gasped a shocked Bulbecca. For no outlaw would refuse the jewels. Then you are Norman! Show your face if you dare or not afraid to do so!"  
"Ah so you have guessed my blood," Veggittaios said dropping his hood. "Though I care not for your jewels I only care for to add more splender to your body."  
"What do you wish of me? We have nothing in common. I am a Jew you are Christian (somehow the words Veggitta and Christian don't fit in the same sentance do they). We could never marry!"  
"Marry a Jewish I would never think of such a thing. Besides begining a Templar forbids me from marring any woman. But they do not nor will they prevent me from loving a woman like you yourself. I love you no more then a man is capable of loving ant other woman."  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME! MAY OUR GOD FORGIVE YOU FOR SUCH A THING!"  
"I DON'T NEED YOU TO SCOLD ME WOMAN!" snapped an annoyed Veggittaios. "YOU FORGET WOMAN THAT YOU ARE MY PRISONER. THAT GIVES ME THE RIGHT TO TAKE WHAT I WISH FROMN YOU (sadly yes such gastly things were done to women in prisons I'm afraid they still are in fact)!"  
"Stand back knight," she cried. "Overpower me and I will denounce you over the land and shame you before your Christian friends that you sin with a Jewess."  
"You speak the truth my dear. But no one will hear you outside these walls. Give your relgion up become a Christian accept my love woman."  
"I spit on you knight! I will never give up my relgion! God has given me away to escape from you!"  
Then she ran to the window and threw the shutters open. She leapt n the leadge and prepared to jump.   
Veggittaois took a step forward. "Wait," he shouted.  
"Stay where you are knight! Come closer and I will jump I swear it! I'd rather be crushed then the victim of your brutality!"  
"Come down woman," said Veggittaios calmly he admired her strength and courage. "I promise no more to offend you."  
"I trust you not."  
"I swear I will not harm you! Please if you will not remove yourself from the edge for yourself do it for your father. Please allow me to be your friend. Perhaps when you know me better you will love me."  
She slowly removed herslef from the ledge. "I believe you for moment!"  
Just then a bugle sounded signaling the arrival of a letter. "Now if you will excuse me fair maiden I must see what the messanger has to offer (not hentai for all idiots out there)."  
Bulbecca sank to the floor at the feeling at begin close to death.   
"Thank you Thank you my God for your protection," whispered Bulbecca. "And please I beg of you protect me and my companions during our captivite here."  
Chapter 11  
The messanger had given Veggittaios the thing he needed to escape the situation with Bulbecca. It had also interuppted Front's torture plan for Briefs. All three Normans meet in the great hall. There they all read a letter.  
'I the black knight who dared to challenge you at Ashby, demand that you release the prisoners you hold. If they are not released within the hour. Krillien Hood and I have men and we shall attack then we shall destory you.'  
The men exchanged looks of disbelief.  
"These outlaws outnumber us and they hate me as well," said Front. "I punish them when I catch them hunting for food."  
"Then let us attack them first," suggested Yamcharice.   
"We do not have the men for that has well has guard the castle. Can none of your allies in neighboring kingdoms help?"   
"They are in York for Roshi's Corination. Perhaps we can send messangers."  
"They would be captured by outlaws when they reach the forest."  
"I have a plan that will get him to safety," said Front.   
Then he wrote the message.  
'We will not release the prisoners we destory Gohandric at dawn. Send a priest to hear his confessions.'  
"Take this messanger outside," he told a gaurd.   
The letter reached our hereo's within the hour. By then many neighboring towns had joined them. Has well has servents from Rotherwood. The black knight read the message then offered a plan.  
"They won't desstory him at once. Let us send one of our men in has a priest."  
All the men agreed.  
"Black knight allow me to go has the priest," said Picolurth. I will look over their defense and also try to rescue my master. I owe him and my young Master Ivanhoe that much. May my young master be safe where ever he be."  
All the men agreed and Tien gave him his robe (note Tien has baggy pants on under the robe). Tien gave him some advise before he went on his way.  
"Now no matter what the Normons say answery only with these two words in a very very serious voice. 'Pax Vobiscum'. It's Latin."  
"Pax Vobiscum? What the hell does that mean?"  
"Peace be with you."  
Later Picolurth found himself outside the castle gates.  
"I am but a poor monk, he said softly. "I was attacked by a men who forced me to arrive here to hear a man's last confession."  
"How many theives attacked you oh holy father?" questioned Yamacharice.  
"Thousands good sir, I feared for my life."  
"What!" exclaimed Front. "We must write the letters at once. We must send them out for help immedatly. We will have this holy man deliver them."  
Then Picolurth was lead to Gohandric's chambers.   
"Pax Vobiscum," Picolurth said softly. "I am here to prepare you for your exscution oh noble Gohandric."  
"WHAT! THEY WOULDN'T DARE SUCH A THING!"  
"I fear they have no honor my son (note: holy men call all males 'my son' well some of them do at times)."  
"Then I shall die a man." He declared getting to his knees to pray.  
"Listen well oh kind and noble master," said Picolurth in his normal voice. Removing the hood from his face.  
"Picolurth," Gohnadric gasped."What are you doing here dressed has a holy man?"   
"There is no time for questions my lord," Picolurth said urgently. "Just put on my robe and leave at once. I'll put on your outer garments and stay in place of you."  
"They'll hang you if you stay," gasped Gohandric. "Besides I will not leave without the others. Is there no way we can save the others has well?"  
"There is over six haundred men and women await to attack the castle. But to do so they need your help. They most know how the castle is protected."   
"How will I get out! If a Normon should stop me! For I know no priestly language!"  
"Just say Pax Vobiscum say it deeply and seriously. If any tries latin on you pretend you can't hear."  
Gohandric nodded before moving toward the door. But he turned back.  
"Till we meet again old frined."  
"Awe master till we meet again."  
When Gohandric reached the hall way Front was waiting.   
"Good friar," he began. "Thos thieves that attacked you must be stopped. Take this message to Prince Roshi at who is residing at York."  
Gohandric nodde and mummbled, "Pax Vobiscum." Before leaving the castle. On the way into the woods, though he tore up the letter and tossed it in a river.   
Meanwhile_________________________________________________  
Inside the castle Front had Gohandric brought before him. Picolurth had pulled his cap to cover his face. He stood in the shadows so no one would recognize him.   
"Well brave and noble Saxxon," he taunted. "Have you enjoyed your stay so far? Will you pay ransom or will you be hanged upside down by the bars in a castle window?"   
"I have no money on me for ransom Front," snapped Picolurth. "But since my memory seems to be failing me perhaps hanging me upside down will make my memory improved!"  
"What sort of fool would say that," Front shouted yanking the cloak off. "Who the hell are you?!"  
"That is easily answered," said Veggitaios entering the room. "He is a servant of Gohandric. The one who left to become the squire of Gokuhoe."  
"FOOLS GO HURRY BRING TO ME THE GOHANDRIC! YOU!" he roared whirrling on Picolurth. "I"LL TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED YOUR ROTTING CORPSE TO THE WORMS!"  
"He is not worth the effort of killing," snarled Veggitaois.  
"I wouldn't say that now," said Yamcharice coming into the room.  
"Trust me he isn't besides we must prepare for battle."  
"You forget fool, because of this foolish boy. Our message will never reach the prince or our allies in York. We are on our own for this battle."  
"Then we truly must prepare. MEN TO YOUR POSTIONS!"  
Later_____________________________________________________  
From their postion the men looked out over the surronding forest.  
Front pointed at the small large horde of people moving swiftly and silently. They would move down low out of shooting distance. They would then hide behind bushes and trees.   
"They are many and they are well organized," he observed. "They have yet to be careless and expose themselves to our fire. They are surely being lead by a knight of noblety. Or some male highly scaled in the arts of war."  
"I believe I see their leader," said Yamcharice said calmly. "There on the mountain is the knight that came to the aid of Gokuhoe. The one who defeated Veggitaois and me. Who later disappeared right after the victory. So I was unable to challenge him once more. I shall challenge him now then.  
So as the Saxxons aproached the palace the Normons got ready to defend the castle.  
Chapter 12  
Gokuhoe had been with Bulbecca from the moment they had been brought to the palace. Once Veggitaois left the room, the young woman hurried to check on her fallen friend.   
"You are so pale and weak from the loss of blood good knight," she whispered.  
Bulbecce looked over the wounds has she changed the bandages. At that moment his eyes fluttered open and focused on the young woman.   
"Where am I?" he asked. "Who are you?"  
"I am the daughter of Briefs of York. My father and I were bringing you to our home. When our protectors left with our money and mules. Gohandric were kind enough to allow us to travel with them. We were then taken prisoner by Normons and brought here. I have been treating your wounds since they brought you in off the field after you fainted."  
"But you are female."  
"Do not doubt my ability. I learned the arts from Badadi the most respected woman of my people. I have spent my life using these techinechs on my people and yours."  
"Then I thank you my lady. Tell me is everyone well?"   
"I no not what happened to my father, Gohandric, or his ward Lady Chiena."  
"Dear Kami Chiena too!" tring to push himself up dispite the pain.  
"Yes she is in another part of the castle."  
"Then I must go.........."   
But Gokuhoe collapsed back onto the bed in pain.   
"You must rest well knight and regain your strength."   
She never left his side even has the black knight and the other prepared to attack. They were the same hours that the Normons used to prepare to defend the palace. When Gokuhoe finally stirred again his strength had almost entirely returned.  
"Thank you for your kindness Bulbecca," he said. "What is our situation now may I ask?"  
"Our captures have spent a lot of time to prepare and defend the castle from the black knight, Krillien Hodd, and his men and women. Along with Saxxons from neighboring villages."   
"I wish I were fighting with them," sighed Gokuhoe. "Wait the bugle the battle is about to begin. I must go watch the battle."  
"No Gokuhoe rest I will tell you of the battle so you can regain your strength."  
"No don't you could be injured."  
But Bulbecca paid no heed instead she moved to the window.  
"They are advancing now. There are haundreds of them, they have shields, bow and arrows. They arrows are flying so quickly I can barely see those that shot them."  
"The arrows won't destory these walls they must overpower the walls and take the palace by force!"  
"That is exactly I believe what the black knight is doing. The men are smashing the walls with their axes and a ram. The barricade its down now they are storming the castle. The Normons are pushing them back. The black knight is facing Front. Front is dead and being dragged in by Veggittaois."  
"What of our forces?"  
"They are climbing ladders against rock. The black knight is not being stopped by them though."  
"Only one man can do that! Thats KING OXICHARD!"  
"Now our forces are inside the walls! They are on the battlements. The Normons are fleeing back into the castle."  
Another part of the castle________________________________________  
"I tried to hold my postion against Krillien Hood," gasped Yamcharice.  
"I could not hold mine," said Veggittaois. "Do you think we can still defend it?"  
"No."  
"What dishonor I would rather die here then be riducled! Come!"  
But has they ran they were blocked by smoke and flames. The flames were coming from the dungeon where Briefs was being held. For when the gaurds had gone off to join the fight. Briefs started throwing wooden things into the pit. Well actually he was throwing anything that could burn besides the clothes on his back.   
"Come Yamacharice we must get our men to the rear gate."  
Moments later they crashed through the back gates and into the black knight. The soilders behind them drew back blood draining from their face.   
"DOGS!" screamed Yamacharice. "He is just one man! Yet you let him frighten you?!"  
"He is the devil!"  
"Then I will face him myself!"  
So both men fought hand in hand until Yamcharice fell to the ground. The black knight crouched over him a dagger to his thoart.  
"Give up young fool or die."  
"To an unknown victor! Never!"  
The black knight whispered something into his ear. The blood left Yamacharice's face.   
"I give up," he whispered.  
"Then turn yourself over and I will deal with you later."  
"Before I go Gokuhoe is a prisoner here. He is wounded badly and when the fire spreads he will die," he said smirking.  
"Gokuhoe! Where is he tell me now!"  
Yamacharice pointed to a window and moved to the draw bridge. Has the black knight disappeared inside the castle walls. To save Gokuhoe.   
Meanwhile___________________________________________  
Bulbecca had been by the window when the shouts for water reached her ears. It was then she knew that the castle was on fire.   
"Go Bulbecca save yourself!"   
"I will not leave you! I will stay with you till we both either are died or saved! What will happen to my father?"  
Then Veggitaois stalked into the room.  
"I'm here to save you woman. Come with me and I will get you to safety."  
"Only if you save my wounded friend and father."  
"A warrior must be prepared to meet death. I don't care if the old man dies either! Now come or I will carry you out."  
"Beast I will go no where with you!"  
"So carry you it is then."  
That said he lefted her up into his arms and carried her out of the room.   
"DOG!" shouted Gokuhoe. "I will get you for this! See that I don't!"  
Later the black knight burst threw the flames. He then picked up the young knight and carried him out of the castle. Leaving him in the care of his men. He went back in for the rest of the prisoners (don't you miss men like this?). Gohandric rushed into the room where his ward was being held. He found her kneeling prepared to die. He hurried her to safety. Soon all prisoners and Normons that had surrendored where out of the palace.   
However in the middle of the court yard Veggittaois had thrown Bulbecca onto his horse in front of him and was riding off. Several men were protecting him has he made his escape. Saxxon archers surronded them preparing to shoot.  
"Go ahead and shoot," he taunted. "But you dare not in fear of hitting the lovely maiden beside me."  
Just then Tien and other men imeragged from the cellar with Briefs behind them. Then Briefs noticed Bulbecca screaming on the back of a horse.   
"My daughter," he shouted lunging forwarded.   
But the pair was long gone before he reached them.  
Chapter 13  
At the edge of the forest everyone watched has the palace toppled into burning rubble. Then after serveral minutes Krillien spoke.  
"My men and women gathered tresures come we shall divide them evenly."  
"I will reward my men with my own tresures," said Gohandric.   
"I ask only for Yamahcarice has my prisoner to do with has I please."  
"I'll give him to you though I'd prefer a hangin myself."  
"Thank you Krillien."   
Then the black knight made his way to Yamacharice.  
"You are free I will not seek revenge if you leave England now. But return and I will hang you."  
Yamacharice bowed and then left on his horse. He went to York to warn him not to go on with the ceremony. But by then news about what had happened had reached Prince Roshi.  
"If they are still alive I'll hang them!" He shouted. "They were supposed to be here. So they could stand behind me through this corination. Not kidnap people to impress some Saxxon winch!"  
"But remember my prince they will be good allies if alive or dangerous enemies."  
Just then Yamacharice entered the room covered in blood and dirt. The prince was in shock and took pity on him covering his anger. Yamacharice then explained what had happened including the news of King Oxichards escape and prescence in England. At which Prince Roshi went pale in fear. After saying this Yamacharice left the hall in disgrace. Then the prince's must trusted adivsor left to carry out the orders. Orders that King Oxichard did not reach York alive. But the prince was doubting everyone's loyalty.   
"If you betray me old man I'll have you beheaded."  
Chapter 14  
That night Prince Roshi had no sleep. He spent the entire night tossing and turning. The next morning he had an audience with Veggitaois and Bulbecca.  
"I brought her here so that no harm would come to her," said Veggittaois upon question.  
"NO HARM YA MEAN BEFORE OR AFTER YA KIDNAPPED ME YA BIG JERK!"  
Then a adivor to the prince told the rpince that she was a socceress.   
"You are a socceress correct?" asked the prince.  
"No you are wrong. I am a healer nothing more nothing less. I was taught by Badadi."  
"Who was accused of witch craft and burned at the stake has well!!" shouted the adivisor.  
"SHE WAS NOT A WITCH NOR AM I!"  
"But you must be after all. Veggittaois the bravest knight we have lusts after you. He risked his life to save you and his reputation by bringing you here."  
"True your highness. I risked my life and reputation for her. Yet no matter how many times I confess my love to her she spurns me."  
"This does not concern you anymore. Tommarrow you Bulbecca, daughter of Briefs of York, apprentice to the witch Badadi will be trailed and burned at the stake for accustion of witchcraft!"  
Everyone was shocked including the prince's adivosor. He stared at her has the guards lead her away to the dungeon.   
"Do we have evidence to convict her?" he asked.  
"Find some," whispered the prince, then he raised his voice. "Make sure all the people are here for her trail. They will see how powerful a real king should be."  
'Don't you mean stupid and weak?' thought the adivosr has he left the throne room.  
Chapter 15  
It was eight when the trail began, Bulbecca wasn't surprised to see the great hall crowded. In front of the podium that Bulbecca would be forced to stand on was a throne which seated the prince. The throne was raised leave with the platform of which she stood on. Knights sat in seats on the floor, waiting to see the trail of the witch.   
Has Bulbecca walked through the hall someone passed a piece of paper into her hands. She did not bother to look and see who passed it to her she just kept on walking. Then the trail finally got under way. The crowd listened has the adivisor read from a scroll. On the scroll was details of the trail and what would happen. Then the witnesses came into play.   
The first was a castle gaurd that exagrated the bravery Veggittaois displayed in rescueing Bulbecca from the fire.  
The second came in on crutches he was a Christain. He said years ago he was beddridden till Bulbecca treated him and he could walk on crutches. He displayed a tin which contained the onitment in which he was to use on his legs. The advisor snatched it and passed it to several medcane men. Who could not identify it and so claimed it was given to her the devil. Upon annoucing this several people in the auidence gasped in horror.   
Another soilder was brought up and said he saw her bending over a man in her capitivy before being brought here for trail. He said that she used motions and spells to heal him. He also said he saw her turn into a black swan and fly around the palace after she healed the man (which was Gokuhoe). Which she landed again and changes back into a woman.   
When asked for her last words Bulbecca stood up proud.   
"I have done no such deeds, therefor you have no right to judge me! Does the god of out people not say that judge one and so shall yuou be judged! I may be Jewish and you people here Christain but I to am a child of the one true God! I bow to no one but him the God of Abraham, Issac, and Jacob!" Then she turned to Veggittaois. "You are a knight are you not will you defend me?"  
But he remained silent for his fear of his own neck stopped him from speaking to save the life of his love. Therefore she recieved the death sentance of being burned alive at the stake. Then Bulbecca remembered a paper given to her. So she opened her palm and read it. On the letter were the words 'Demand a trail by Combat!' She crumpled it and spoke again.  
I still swear that I am not guilty of these crimes. However since you do not believe me I have no last chance to save myself. According to your laws of chivlary. That is if such a thing still exists in this land under your rule Prince John. If someone will come and fight for me then I shall win. If not I die." She then removed a glove from her hand threwing it before the knights and prince. "I DEMAND A TRAIL BY COMBAT!"  
The prince picked it up and spoke. "I accept this foolish challenge of yours. The prisoner has three days of which to find a champion. Her champion will fight against Veggittaois."  
The peasant how had been forced to testisy went to Bulbecca's father with the problem asking him to send Gokuhoe has her champion.   
Chapter 16  
Ever since his rescue from the fire Gokuhoe had been resting at a convient. When he heard of the problem Bulbecca was in he was anxious to leave and save her life.   
The next day at dawn the ringing of church bells summoned all to the field where the battle would be done. Bulbecca was lead like a prized bull in a parade to her chair near the stake. However her face showed no signs of fear only pride, courage, and diginty. While a herald annouced what was nessacary she kept her eyes on the ground till Veggittaois came up to her.   
"This is your last chance," he whispered. "I no longer care about my honor has a knight just come with me and I will keep you safe."  
"I could never love a man like you. Now leave me be!"  
Just then a challenger arrived. The crowd cheered but the way both horse and rider appoarched disappopinted the crowd.   
"I come to defend the life and honor of the Lady Bulbecca. From the likes of a man like Veggittaois who has no honor, courage, is a liar and a murder has well."  
"What right have you to speak of me in such a way?"  
"I am Gokuhoe."  
Then he went to his side of the field while Veggittaois prepared to on his side. But he was having trobule breathing. When bith knight were in place trumpets sounded and both horses raced to the center. But before Gokuhoe's lance touched the other man. Veggittaois fell from his horse. The prince ordered his life spared, but Veggittaois was already dead. Though he did not die by lance. But a failure of the heart.   
Just then the black knight's army rode onto the field. He turned to Gokuhoe and spoke.  
"Foolish boy to come onto the field and fight when you are still to weak. Foolish but very brave." Then he turned to the advisor. "You are arressted on account of treason. For I am Oxichard the rightful ruler of this land."  
So saying he removed his helement. "You brother are to be sent to our mother's castle until further noticed. Also until we have peace between Saxxon and Normons."  
Then shouts of, "LONG LIVE KING OXICHARD! LONG LIVE KING OXICHARD!"  
Briefs ran to his daughter's side and after embracing they left the field. Just has Gohandric and Chiena ran onto the field.   
Gokuhoe was welcomed back into Gohandric's family. He married Chiena and had two sons and a daughter with her. Later King Oxichard dreams came to pass and the Saxxons and Normons lived in peace. And they all lived happily ever after.  
THE END  
  
  
  



End file.
